Riven’s Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: Written for Reyena Draconis's Winx Club Fanfiction Contest. Riven should have known that it was going to be a bad day when he tripped on one of Timmy's inventions. He should never have gotten out of bed. But then this wouldn't be funny.


**Riven's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day**

**Written for Reyana Draconis' Winx Club Fanfiction Contest**

**Summary: Riven should have known it was going to be a bad day when he tripped on something of Timmy's. He should have just crawled back into bed, but if he did this story wouldn't be nearly as interesting. Told in first person by Riven himself.**

**Disclaimer: I could hug you if it wasn't against company policy.**

**Dedication: My caffeine addiction.**

I went to sleep with gum in my mouth and this morning I woke up with it in my hair. And when I got out of bed this morning I tripped over one of Timmy's new inventions and by mistake I got my cape caught in the elevator and it got ripped and I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

At breakfast Sky got a text message from Bloom asking him to go on a date while he was waiting in line for his omelet and before Brandon sat down to eat his bagel he got a call from Stella telling him how much she loved him. But all I got with my scrambled eggs was ketchup and pitying looks from Sky and Brandon.

I think I'll move to Andros. (1)

On our routine training mission Sky got to be the pilot. Timmy got to be the navigator and Helia helped him. Brandon got to be in charge and told me to just sit in the cargo hold and try not to break things. Then both he and Sky shoved me in there. I said I was being scrunched, I said I was being squished. I said I was going to hurl if I didn't get to at least see where we were going. No one answered.

I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

Back at Red Fountain Codatorta said he liked Sky's espionage idea better than my idea of going undercover dressed as women for stealth class.

During hand to hand combat he said that I had shoved Jared too hard for it to just be practice fighting. In geography- which I honestly can't understand why we have in the first place- he said I forgot to mention Domino (2) Well who really cares about Domino? I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

I could tell because Sky said I wasn't his best friend anymore. He said that Brandon was his first best friend and that Timmy was his next best friend and then Helia and I was only fourth best or maybe fifth because then he decided to add Bloom.

I hope you end up having to marry Diaspro, I said to Sky. I hope that the next time you go out on a date with Bloom and you order a double-decker chocolate ice cream cone the ice cream part falls off and lands in Andros then Bloom won't share her's.

There were doughnuts in Helia's care package from home along with new writing supplies and Brandon got a new magazine and a new shirt from his parents and Sky and Timmy both got new computers. Guess whose mother completely abandoned him when he was younger and doesn't get care packages from any family members.

It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

That's what it was because when the guys and I were driving through Magix later guess who was the only one who got a speeding ticket. You have to come in to traffic court next week and find out how much you'll have to pay, said the cop.

Next week, I said, I'm going to Andros.

When we finally met up with the girls Bloom dropped some dumb book about Domino on my foot and while I was waiting with the guys for Stella, Musa and Bloom to get out of some clothing store Sky shoved me into a mud puddle for what I had said earlier about him marrying Diaspro. Then when I started going off on Sky for shoving me Brandon told me to stop being a jerk or I was off the team (3) and…

While I was punching Brandon for calling me a jerk Musa came out and yelled at me for fighting then walked off to go find Layla.

I am having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day, I told everyone. No one even answered.

So then we went to yet another clothing store and to score some points with Musa I let her pick out some clothes for me hoping she'd pick out something nice. Well instead she got me this outfit that makes me look like a reject from clown college complete with this stupid hat with stupid fuzzy balls on it and ear flaps. (4) There is no way in hell I am wearing that! Not even if I lose all my other clothes in a freak fire.

When we went to go get Flora and Helia from the pet store Tecna warned me not to tap on the glass of the fish tanks , but I forgot. When we went to go get Layla from the sports store Sky dared me to try out the basketballs and that's how aisle ten became flooded with sporting equipment. Tecna also warned me not to play with her state of the art cell phone, but I think I may have called Andros. Everyone told me to just stay back at Red Fountain next time they do a group date.

It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

There was meatloaf and instant mashed potatoes in the school cafeteria for dinner and I hate instant mashed potatoes and school meatloaf.

I accidentally walked in on Bloom and Sky making out and I hate when that idiot forgets that he has roommates.

The hot water heater for my wing broke so I had to take a cold shower, I got soap in my eyes, I cut my chin really bad with my razor, and the only song I could think of to sing in the shower were songs by Cascada. I hate Cascada!

When I went to bed Helia took back the blanket he said I could keep and Brandon had left his dirty boxers on the floor of our room for me to step on and I twisted my ankle on that new invention Timmy still hasn't removed from the floor.

Musa said that she wants to rethink our relationship when I called her on the phone to say good night.

It has been a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

I heard from Layla that some days are like that…. Especially on Andros.

_**The end**_

**Please read and review.**

**1.) Aisha/Layla's home planet from the RAI version of Winx Club**

**2.) The name of Bloom's home planet in the Italian version.**

**3.) Sky and Brandon had said this to Riven during that episode in Black Mud Swamp**

**4.) I was recalling the hat from that episode where Bloom gets her Charmix.**


End file.
